


Sweet Dreams (Aren't) Made of These

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Carbuncle tops Cor, Hi I'm Golden_Asp and I'm your crack dealer today, I'm not even kidding, Ignis hasn't had enough coffee for this shit yet, Knotting, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Other, Rimming, This Is STUPID, This is pure crack, Well - Freeform, i'm not even sorry, is it bestiality if Carbuncle is a god?, there's a tag I never thought I'd use, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor and Carbuncle do the deed, Noct dreams of it, Ignis takes revenge kind of.TOTAL CRACK HERE.  Don't expect this to be good, but expect it to be weird.





	Sweet Dreams (Aren't) Made of These

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Ignoct discord for this. Here's your crack, friends. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> This shit definitely ain't beta-ed.

_Bend over._

_Just like that, what a good Marshal you are._

Cor groaned and pressed his forehead against the bed. He was naked, ass in the air, cock dripping onto the sheets.

He presented his ass to the creature behind him, and shuddered when he felt claws scrape his butt cheek.

“Gods…”

 _Thank you._

Cor recognized the creature. It was Carbuncle, the same little creature that was supposed to watch over dreams and that the prince had plenty of plushes and charms of.

How he ended up naked on his bed with the little fox looking dream guardian pawing his ass was a blur.

He groaned when a cold nose was pushed in between his cheeks, rough tongue lapping at his hole. He whimpered as the tongue slid into him just a bit.

He reaches under himself, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking, using his precome to ease the friction.

He felt the paws kneading at his ass like a cat while that rough tongue spilt his hole open.

“Fuck…” Cor groaned.

Cor’s phone chirped.

_That’s the idea._

He felt soft fur rub against his skin, rising goosebumps along his back. He rocked back, begging for more.

Another chirp, another message.

_Who would’ve thought the marshal of the guard would be so needy?_

Cor drove his thumb into his slit. “Please…”

The paws and tongue disappeared, and Cor looked over his shoulder with a whine. He and Carbuncle stared at each other. Carbuncle tilted his head, and Cor swore there was a smirk on that fox like face.

Carbuncle took a step back and did a back flip, sparkles and stars exploding around him. Cor blinked when he saw a tube of lube.

His phone chirped again and he reached for it.

_Get yourself ready for me._

Cor reached for the lube, squirting some on his fingers. He kept his eyes locked on Carbuncle’s fathomless ones as he slid two fingers into his ass. He groaned, rocking back on his fingers and scissoring them apart.

Carbuncle put his paws back on Cor’s ass, nosing his stretching hole. He licked the lube dripping from him eagerly. Cor cried out, cock twitching.

_Ready?_

“Yes!” Cor snapped. He swore he heard a chirruping laughter.

For a moment it felt for all the world like a cat crawling on his back, then he felt something nudge his hole.

He moaned, rocking back as Carbuncle’s red rocket.

Carbuncle threw his head back, ears flopping over Cor’s ass. Cor felt Carbuncle’s round headed cock deep inside him.

“Fuck, how does that fit inside you?”

_I am a deity, Marshal._

“Your dick is certainly god-like,” Cor cried. Carbuncle was slick, rubbing Cor’s insides with each hurried thrust. Cor had never felt anything like Carbuncle’s dick.

Cor’s own cock dripped, precome leaking from his slit. His hand moved over his cock faster and faster, cupping his balls. His fingers grazed Carbuncle’s dick and he felt sharp little teeth sink into his back.

Cor cried out, hand tightening around his balls. He came, shouting Carbuncle’s name to the ceiling and painting his bed with his seed.

Carbuncle bit him again, tail thrashing. He came, the base of his dick swelling and locking him in place.

Cor let out a yelp, his hole stretching wide around Carbuncle’s pulsing cock.

“Gods! What the fuck is that?” At first it hurt, but the longer the burn went on, the more Cor liked it.

_A knot. Relax. It’ll go down soon._

Cor fell face first onto the bed, landing in his puddle of come. Carbuncle was stuck inside him, filling him with more come than was humanly possible.

Right, Cor thought. He’s not exactly human.

He felt a rough tongue caress his back, tiny hips working that knot deeper. He could feel the fluffy tail brush over his thighs, sending little electric shocks though his body.

_Sleep well, Marshal._

(Cor wakes up in his bed some time later, ass sore, covered in his own come, with little bite marks down his back.)

Noctis woke with a yelp, sitting straight up in bed. He had a boner, which wasn’t unusual in the morning but the dream that had gone with this one…

“What the fuck?” he growled. He reached for his phone and yanked it off the charger. He had a bunch of unread text messages. Weird.

He opened the messages and nearly screamed.

He’d gotten messages from Carbuncle before but this…

**Bend over.**

**Just like that, what a good Marshal you are.**

Worse were the ones from Cor _GODS DAMNED_ Leonis.

 **I’m fingering myself open.** Gods he really didn’t need to know that.

Cor and Carbuncle had apparently been sexting all fucking night. Noctis stared at his Carbuncle plush and shoved it under his bed with a yelp.

**A knot. Relax. It’ll go down soon.**

What the serious fuck was a knot?

He couldn’t shake the image of that dream and why OH WHY was he hard right now?

“IGNIS!” he bellowed, throwing himself out of bed. He knew Ignis would be making breakfast.

Ignis looked up, dagger in hand, fully expecting to see someone chasing his prince.

Instead, he saw Noctis in his pajamas, morning wood very apparent, a look of abject horror on his face.

“Look at this!” he cried, shoving his phone into Ignis’ hands.

Ignis arched his eyebrow, looking down at the screen.

His face went from confused, to mildly intrigued, to slightly horrified.

“Goodness.”

“I know!”

“Why are you sexting the marshal?”

“WHAT? Ignis, I swear, it’s not me. It’s Carbuncle.”

“Carbuncle. Your dream guardian.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotten texts from him before. It’s how he communicates.”

The door opened and Gladio walked in. “How who communicates?”

“Carbuncle,” Ignis said. “Look at this.”

Gladio stared at the phone, eyebrows climbing higher. “Who knew Cor was so kinky?”

“Why is it on my phone?” Noct groaned.

“Why do you have a boner from it?” Gladio replied.

“Gladio, enough,” Ignis said warningly. “We can’t control what we dream of.”

“Fair enough. I do have one question though.”

“Only one?” Noct growled, taking his phone back.

“What’s knotting?”

Ignis covered his face. “Moogle it.”

_One week later, Crownsguard training facility_

Ignis strode into the training room. Cor looked up, frowning. Ignis carried a body pillow and a plush under his arm. Was he planning a slumber party?

Noctis saw what was on the body pillow and turned red, backing away.

“You’re not scheduled to be here today, Ignis,” Cor said, resting on his practice blade.

Ignis shoved the body pillow and plush into Cor’s arms. Cor realized that the plush was a life sized Carbuncle, and the body pillow…

Oh fuck.

It was a strange, anthropomorphized muscle bound Carbuncle, staring sultrily at him.

Cor blanched.

“Stay out of Noctis’ dreams, Marshal. There are some things I never want to explain to the prince, and you being knotted by a dream guardian is one of them.”

Ignis turned on his heel and headed for the door. 

Cor managed to half gather his thoughts and shout after him.

“How do you know about knotting!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would so love to know what you all think. Seriously. I'm a whore for comments.


End file.
